A wrench may comprise a wrench head, which may be configured to directly engage a workpiece or a socket that engages the workpiece, and handle connected with the wrench head to permit a user to apply a torque to the workpiece via the wrench head. Typically, the handle has a set length, particularly where the wrench has an open ended or ring wrench head that directly engages the workpiece. It may be desirable to provide a wrench with a handle whose length can be varied. Such a handle may be used in an extended condition to make it easier to applier higher levels of torque to the workpiece and used in a contracted condition where higher levels of torque are not needed or there is insufficient space to permit use in the extended condition.